Adik
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Aku punya adik, namanya Naruko Uzumaki. Dia gadis yang cantik, dan menawan. Banyak lelaki yang mengincar dia, mungkin karena dia adalah primadona disekolahnya. Namun, aku harus terkejut dengan sebuah kejadian, Adikku tidur dengan keadaan telanjang! OOC, AU, Typo, Incest.


Adik ya. Jujur saja, aku sangat senang sekali mendapatkan adik, perempuan lagi. Mungkin bisa saja ku ajak untuk bermain-main. Saat aku kecil, adikku ini sangat suka bermain bersamaku, namun waktu terus berlalu. Ia seakan mulai tidak memperdulikanku.

Entah kenapa saat dia berpapasan denganku, dia langsung berlari menjauhiku. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Apakah aku berbuat salah kepadanya? Tidak 'kan?

Semua pertanyaan itu selalu berputar dikepalaku. Hubunganku dengannya pun mulai agak merenggang.

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan namanya. Dia bermama Naruko Uzumaki, gadis yang berusia 18 tahun. Rambut pirang panjang, kulit putih, serta tubuh proposional. Dia sangat cantik hingga menjadi primadona disekolahnya.

Sementara aku, Mahasiswa yang saat ini berusia 25 tahun. Well, hanya itu yang bisa kuperkenalkan dari adikku.

Lalu sekarang, aku dibuat sangat terkejut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi malam tadi, sebuah hal yang membuatku berkeringat dingin, dan merasa bersalah.

"Engghh, Pagi Aniki."

ADIKMU ADA DIKAMARMU... LEBIH PARAHNYA DIA TELANJANG BULAT.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang, dia-Naruko, menatapku dengan wajah menggodanya. Wajah putih nan cantik yang diselimuti pleh rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Mataku mulai menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya, mulai dari mata sayunya, bibir merah merekah miliknya, lalu kedua benda besar yang menggantung manja disana, serta perut datar yang sangat mulus hingga lalat terpeleset disana.

P***sku berdiri.

Dia adikmu Naruto, sadarlah! Hatiku bergejolak, akal sehatku juga sedang bertengkar. Aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa?

Apa aku harus bereaksi dengan memperkosa dirinya? Memasukkan p***sku kedalam kewanitaannya? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, menghamilinya? Merawat anak kita bersama?

Tolong, bunuh aku sekarang!

"Pa-pagi. A-ada apa hingga kau berada disini?"

"Um, aku hanya tidur disini... Emm, dan... Engghh... Ya, aku juga telanjang!"

KENAPA LU MALAH SENANG!?

Dia tertawa kecil, kemudian mendekatiku. Tangan putihnya mulai menyentuh wajahku, kemudian turun hingga ke celana tidur yang kupakai.

"Aniki..."

Dia bergumam memanggil namaku, suaranya sangat seksi sekali. Aduh, juniorku makin perkasa, dan seluruh tubuhku masih kaku untuk digerakkan.

 ***Cup**

Tunggu? Ini, benda lunak ini rasanya manis. Dia menempel di bibirku, benda ini sungguh manis. Detik selanjutnya, aku langsung merangkak mundur dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

Barusan Naruko mencium bibirku.

Yang benar saja!?

Dia seperti bukan adikku sendiri. _Kami!_ Bunuh saja aku!

"Aniki?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung. Ya ampun, mengapa ada gadis cantik yang kebetulan menjadi adikku ini!

"Y-ya?"

"Aniki tidak membalas ciumanku?"

Aku kembali dibuat terdiam, aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu membuatku mabuk. Ia mendorongku hingga aku kembali terbaring di atas kasur, sementara Naruko menduduki perutku.

"Kau tau Aniki, aku mencintaimu."

SEUMUR HIDUP, BARU KALI INI AKU DITEMBAK OLEH SESEORANG, DAN DIA ADIKKU SENDIRI.

"Sebuah pernyataan perasaan?" Ia mengangguk kecil sambil terus menatapku dengan pandangan sayu miliknya. "Em, aku tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan..."

Jujur, dia memang cantik. Hatiku seolah berkata kalau aku harus menjaganya terus, aku seolah dipercaya untuk melindungi senyumnya. Aku juga merasa kalau diriku tidak rela kalau dia berhubungan dengan lelaki lain.

Selama ini, aku selalu berada disampingnya. Dia selalu bersamaku dari kecil, walaupun saat remaja, kami hubungan kami terlihat merenggang. Tetapi aku masih tetap mengawasinya.

Beberapa kali aku harus menggigit bibir bawahku hanya karena dia ditembak oleh laki-laki yang menyukainya. Tapi hatiku mulai menghangat setelah dia menolak semua lelaki yang menembaknya.

Apa dia berharap kalau aku menembaknya? Karena dia sendiri sudah menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku. Apa aku harus membalas perasaan tersebut? Atau menolaknya?

Aku tidak mau kalau dia murung hanya karena aku menolak perasaannya.

 _Kami, tolong aku._

Mungkin aku harus menerimanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruko-chan."

Wajahnya berubah sangat cerah, ia seperti matahari yang menyinari seluruh dunia sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari wajahnya, dia sangat senang, bahkan air matanya keluar dari manik violet miliknya.

Aku tak kuasa untuk tersenyum. Mungkin inilah takdir yang ditulis oleh _Kami,_ dan aku harus menjalaninya.

Kami berdua pun salimg berpagut mesra untuk merayakan status kami yang menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

"Oh, kalian baru turun. Kebetulan kaachan sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Naruto serta Naruko pun duduk di kursi masing-masing. Mereka berdua kemudian memakan sarapannya setelah mengucapkan doa.

"Jangan sampai Naruko hamil ya, Naruto."

Putra dari Kushina itu langsung membenturkan kepalanya. Sementara Naruko tersedak oleh makanannya. Kushina terkekeh geli melihat tingkah putra-putrinya itu.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Iseng lagi~~**

 **Sepertinya ada Guest Penghapus yak, hmmm, masa bodo ah.**


End file.
